A Picnic in the Basement
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: A lovely little picnic in the basement.


Title: A Picnic in the Basement  
  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
  
Classification: VR  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They  
belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm  
not making any money by doing this.  
  
Archive: SEFAMSRN, Gossamer, Xemplary are fine.  
Anywhere else is good too as long as you let me know!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! LaughsR@prodigy.net  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: A lovely little picnic in the basement  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for all the help Eva!!  
OK, here it goes...  
  
  
  
X-Files Office  
Friday, June 14, 1999  
5:37pm  
  
"Bye Mulder. See you on Monday." Scully said as she  
exited their basement office after finishing a case  
report she was working on.  
"Bye." He replied.   
As soon as she had walked out of the office, he  
grabbed a broom and started cleaning. He hoped she  
would be surprised when she came into the office the  
next day.   
"I hope she'll be happy when she sees this" he said to  
himself.  
  
  
X-Files office  
Same day  
8:18pm  
  
Mulder had finished cleaning the basement office and  
was very proud of himself. Only then did he realize  
what time it was and that Scully's new desk should  
have been here a while ago. He called the Delivery  
Company. A voice on the other end of the phone spoke.  
"Delivery Service. How may I help you?"  
To this, Mulder replied, "I was supposed to have a  
desk delivered to my office tonight and it hasn't  
arrived."  
"May I have your name sir? And I will try to clear up  
this misunderstanding."  
Mulder gave the person his name and was put on hold.  
After 15 minutes of waiting the voice came back and  
said "I'm sorry sir, but we are unable to have the  
desk delivered today due to lack of employees...I--"  
Mulder cut the voice off and yelled into the receiver  
of the phone "Damn it! You were supposed to deliver  
the desk today!"   
"We can have it to you tomorrow morning, ok? We're  
really very sorry about not delivering the desk on  
time. We'll have it delivered at 8:00am tomorrow  
morning. Is that all right, sir?" the voice replied  
calmly.  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Was Mulder's very annoyed  
response. This would mean that he might have to delay  
his plan for a day.  
  
X-Files Office  
Saturday, June 15, 1999  
7:30am  
  
Mulder arrived early just in case the desk was  
delivered. He wanted to make sure he got everything  
ready before he invited Scully. Luckily for him, the  
desk arrived right after him so he was able to have  
the people put the desk in the office for him instead  
of having to do it himself.   
After they got the desk into the office and Mulder was  
happy with its location, he left the office. As he got  
into his car, and started driving to the local  
supermarket he thought 'I hope I can find something  
that Scully and I can both enjoy.'  
  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
Saturday, June 15, 1999  
9:28am  
  
Dana Scully was awakened by a shrill ringing noise.  
She found her cell phone after a few minutes of  
searching and said "Mulder! Why are you calling me at  
nine-thirty am on a Saturday morning??" 'God, I really  
don't want to talk to him right now. He won't leave me  
alone till I listen to him anyway, might as well just  
listen and get this over with Scully thought to  
herself as she answered her phone.'  
"Good morning to you too Scully" Mulder said happily.  
'Ugh, what are you doing calling me and waking me up  
this early?? I was looking forward to sleeping late  
and then vegetating all day. This better not be about  
work or I swear you'll be very sorry you called me  
today' is what Scully wanted to say. But instead, she  
said "Sorry Mulder. What do you want? Do we have a new  
case?"  
"No, actually, I was hoping you'd meet me in the  
office so I could talk to you about something."  
"I don't want to go to work today, Mulder. Its  
Saturday if you hadn't noticed."  
"I know its Saturday Scully, but please? meet me  
there?"  
When he said this she could just picture the way he  
looked and she wasn't able to say no. She conceded and  
asked "Fine. What time should I be there?"  
"Be here at about 11:30, k?"  
"All right." She sighed. "See you then." And she hung  
up the phone without waiting for Mulder's reaction.  
  
Super Market  
Washington DC  
Saturday, June 15, 1999  
10:03am  
  
Mulder wandered through the isle wondering what to get  
for lunch. Finally, he decided to stop by the deli and  
see what they had. He ended up buying Garlic Broccoli,  
Sandwiches, and Nestea. He went home to get a beach  
blanket and then went to the office to get ready for  
when Scully would get there.  
  
Basement Office  
Saturday, June 15, 1999  
11:17am  
  
'Scully should be here in 15minutes, Mulder thought,  
as he nervously paced around the basement. What if she  
doesn't like this idea? He wondered. Whaddya mean she  
won't like this idea? He argued with himself. I  
finally go her a desk! She'd better like it. Oh, boy.  
He though. Now I'm arguing with myself over whether  
Scully is going to enjoy today. Only she can tell me  
that.'  
Now even more nervous then before, he started  
wondering if this was such a good idea. He thought  
about everything that could go wrong, including the  
fact that she didn't seem to be particularly happy to  
hear from him this morning. 'Ahhh! I can't start  
thinking like this, he told himself, hoping that he'd  
be able to regain his composure before Scully  
arrived.'  
  
Dana Scully's Car  
Same Date and Time  
  
'Maybe getting together isn't such a good' idea she  
mused. She didn't want to talk to him.   
  
'I just want to go home and go back to sleep. I might  
fall asleep while I'm there...I don't want to do that,  
that would be very embarrassing, not to mention the  
fact that it would get Mulder all worried and then  
he'd never leave me alone. Maybe if I call and tell  
him I'm not feeling well I can just go back home and  
go to sleep.' She disregarded that thought as soon as  
she came up with it. She figured that if she called  
him up with that excuse he'd come over to check on her  
so she would see him anyway. So, she decided she might  
as well go into the office to see what he wanted.   
  
He sounded extremely exited when he had called so she  
figured he found a new case to work on and wanted them  
to leave right away. But then he reassured her that it  
had nothing to do with work so her curiosity got the  
best of her and she agreed to come in and see what he  
wanted.  
  
Basement Office  
11:29am  
  
Scully hurriedly walked towards the elevator. She  
pushed the down button, got on, and waited as the  
elevator made its descent into the basement. She ran  
out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. As  
she realized she was at the door to the office, she  
took a few deep, calming breaths. She then knocked on  
the door and entered.   
"Mulder?" She said as she looked around the office.  
She spotted him sitting behind his desk. "Why did you  
ask me to meet you here? You said that we didn't have  
a new case so why am I here?" Scully asked as she  
looked around the office. After a few moments, she  
asked "and what happened to this place, Mulder? It's  
clean!?"  
She had been too preoccupied with the cleanliness of  
the office when she had entered that she hadn't  
realized that there was a second desk in the room. She  
also missed the fact that there was a picnic blanket  
spread on top of it and that there was a meal sitting  
on the desk, waiting to be eaten.   
"Well..." he replied, "turn around." She looked  
questioningly at him but turned around anyway. This  
time she saw the desk.   
"Mulder?"  
"Its your new desk, Scully." He answered sincerely. "I  
started cleaning as soon as you left last night. That  
way there would be room in here when the desk arrived  
this morning." Scully turned to face him, tears  
brimming in her eyes. After 6 years of working  
together he realized that this had become not only his  
quest, but also Scully's quest. And he also realized  
that he didn't want to continue this quest if she ever  
left him. She walked over to him and hugged him and  
asked, "Today isn't special in any way, Mulder. Why  
now? What made you decide to get me a desk now?"  
Mulder thought for a moment and then said as he stared  
into her beautiful eyes "I wanted to thank you for  
staying here with me all these years and not leaving  
me. You could've left long ago, and you can still  
leave me now, and you didn't and haven't and I wanted  
to show you how much that means to me."  
As soon as he said this Scully pulled him into a tight  
hug, not ever wanting to let go. She had tears  
streaming down her face but she didn't really care  
right now. She looked up at him and saw that he was  
also crying. She reached up and brushed a few tears  
away from his face as he did the same for her.   
They stared at each other intently, trying to read  
each other's emotions through their eyes. As they  
stared at each other, they moved closer and closer  
together. First they moved hesitantly, making sure  
that this was what the other wanted. Then they moved  
together more quickly, rapidly closing the space  
between them. Their kiss started slowly at first, but  
intensified quickly. When they finally pulled apart,  
they were both breathless and unsure of what to do  
next. Mulder finally broke the silence, "Would you  
care to join me for a picnic in the basement?" "I'd  
love to." Scully replied with a gigantic smile  
spreading across her face. Mulder took her hand and  
led her across the room and they sat down at Scully's  
new desk and enjoyed their picnic.  
  
THE END!!  
So what did u think?  
Any and all comments welcome at laughsr@prodigy.net  



End file.
